Frozen Fire
by DragonXKid
Summary: When a boy with the power of ice joins the Teen Titans and heads off with the power of fire what will happen (I suck at summaries)


Frozen Fire

Chapter 1: Meetings and Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Glacier. Pyro was used with permission by Hydragurl7

(One year ago) Jason woke up with the sound of his cell phone playing a song. He got out of bed and got dressed. "Ugh, school" he complained to himself, "At least vacation is starting soon" He went downstairs sliding on the stair rail. He picked up some cereal bars and went outside. He sat on his steps and waited for the bus. When it came, he boarded and sat down. Now there are these kids on the bus who like to make trouble. They were called the chain boys. Today was a day of pure discovery. The boys decided to light the bus (put it on fire). They lit the flame and the whole back of the bus was ignited. Everyone yelled and screamed. They started heading to the front. Jason put his hand out and suddenly ice was forming around his hand. It flew toward the fire and it froze. To Jason it seemed that his newly found power froze everyone, but they were just stunned. They looked at him as a freak. He ran out and started running as fast as he could down the road. What was this? What was happening to him? He thought about this until he stopped. He stopped tall grassy hill and found a good spot for the night.

(Present) Jason was still traveling, trying to find a place. He discovered even more things he could do with his powers. He went to the top of a hill and saw a giant T. He started walking there and found a lot of water. "Let me try this" He lifted his hand and put it over the water. Ice came out and he jumped onto it. "Whoa!" said. He was slipping. He put more ice in front of him and he slid that way. He started shooting a lot of ice. He was sliding in whatever direction his ice was. "Hahaha! This is like skiing!" he said. He had so much fun he forgot he was going to the tower. When he arrived at the tower, he knocked at the door.

"Hey, the pizza guy's here!" Beast Boy said from behind the door. He opened the door. "Oh, you aren't the pizza guy, are you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, no. I do have pizzas with me though!" Jason said.

Beast Boy grabbed him and pulled him inside. He basically tore open the Pizza boxes and found one that's vegetarian. He started eating very rapidly. Jason just stood there with a sweat drop coming on his head.

"Uhh…yeah, ok" Jason said. He backed up to the wall and everyone came into the room.

"Whoa! Beast Boy! Cool it!" Robin said. Jason chuckled.

"Who are you?" asked Starfire.

"My name is Jason," he said.

"What was so funny when Robin said, cool it?" asked Cyborg.

"You'll see later" he said.

"Let's all go to the kitchen and eat. Maybe you could tell us more about yourself" Robin said.

They all went to the kitchen. Jason saw Pyro and just froze.

"_Wow! She's beautiful," _he thought.

"This is Jason" Robin said, "We found him at the door".

"Hi Jason" she said.

"Hi" he returned. They all sat down.

"So how'd you get here?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah we're kinda surrounded by water," Beast Boy said.

"I skied!" Jason said.

"Like water-skiing?" Pyro asked.

"No, ice-skiing" he returned.

"Dude! There's no ice here!" Beast Boy said with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah, there was" Jason said and laughed.

Everyone looked at him weird. He took a cup of water and held it in his hand. He turned the water into ice.

"Oh, that's why you laughed" Beast Boy said.

"Well that's not such a strong power," said Pyro.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because I could…" she started. She took out a lighter and put fire onto her hand. She transferred it to the ice and it melted with the fire still burning there. "…melt it!" she finished.

"Or maybe I…" Jason started. He made frost come from his hand to the fire it froze in air, then dropped to the floor and cracked. "…could freeze it" he finished.

They both snickered.

"Well it looks like I got some competition around here" Pyro said slyly.

"Well, yes it does" Jason returned. Jason explained everything.

"Dude, you should get a name," Beast Boy asked.

"I got a name," Jason said.

"I know that. Did you ever wonder why my name is Beast Boy?" Beast Boy asked. He turned into a lot of creatures, "Man you should get a name".

"My name's Glacier?" Jason said,

"Sure! That's a great name. Why didn't you tell us your name in the first place?" Beast Boy said.

So they met. What's gonna happen now that Pyro and Glacier have pure competition? Keep reading.


End file.
